


Atractiva

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Normalmente, Tomoka no tenía tiempo ni razones para intentar llamar la atención, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese lograrlo.





	Atractiva

Normalmente, Tomoka no era el tipo de chica que causaba que todos volteasen a mirarla con admiración y estaba consciente de eso.

Ella no era como Sakuno quien, a pesar de ser callada y no sobresalir, con su encanto tradicional y feminidad ya había atraído la atención de muchos chicos más tímidos que ella, quienes la observaban embobados cuando caminaba en los pasillos o contestaba algo en clase.

Ella tampoco era como Kotoha, quien podía detener el tráfico con solo mover su cabeza y hacer bailar en el viento su cabellera larga y brillante.

Tampoco era como muchas de sus compañeras, quienes al menos llamaban la atención con sus permanentes y rostros maquillados, y que todos los fines de semana iban en busca de faldas y vestidos y blusas con escotes y accesorios varios que las hacían resaltar.

Pero eso no significaba que fuese fea.

Claro, no tenía el encanto natural de Sakuno o de Kotoha; tampoco tenía tiempo para maquillarse y conseguir ropa de moda como otras y en realidad no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando pasaba tanto tiempo cuidando a sus hermanos o ayudando en casa o preparando algo para el club de fans de Ryoma-sama.

Aun así, ella también podía ser atractiva.

Era por eso que no se reconocía en el espejo ahora.

Tomoka sonrió, primero con duda, y al ver que su reflejo la imitó, alzó su cabeza y afianzó su sonrisa.

El solo remplazar sus pantalones cortos, camisas informales y jardineras por un vestido veraniego causaba un gran cambio.

Los colores cálidos la hacían ver radiante; la falta de tirantes dejaba al descubierto sus hombros delgados y pálidos, haciendo que se viera inusualmente femenina; su cuello, ahora decorado por un collar corto y un colgante de mariposa que había comprado en un impulso unos meses atrás, causaba la misma impresión y las sandalias con tacón alto que había elegido, además, lograban que sus piernas se viesen más esbeltas que cuando tenía puesta su mucha más corta falda colegial.

Dejar su cabello suelto, en lugar de recogerlo con coletas como acostumbraba, la hacía sentirse extraña y la hacía temer que en cualquier momento se enredaría o que uno de sus hermanos le causaría un accidente como el que la hizo decidirse a nunca tener su cabello suelto en su casa, mas repetirse que hoy no estaría cuidando a sus hermanos bastó para calmarla un poco.

Quizás peinarlo de manera especial sería mejor, pero Tomoka no era ninguna experta en peinados y tampoco tenía tiempo.

Tendría que conformarse con una hebilla de cabello, decorada con flores del mismo color de su vestido, como accesorio.

Los últimos toques eran unos aretes alargados —los mismos que Kotoha le había regalado para su último cumpleaños y que ella había ocultado muy bien en su habitación, para evitar que sus hermanos los refundieran— y algo de brillo labial.

En sí su atuendo era simple, pero se veía perfecta.

Animada por ese pensamiento, Tomoka se quitó sus sandalias y luego de un último vistazo al espejo las tomó junto a su cartera y salió de su habitación, corriendo por el corredor y bajando las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

—¿¡Qué pasó con mi hermana!?

Escuchar la voz de uno de sus hermanos en el momento en que llegó al primer piso hizo que Tomoka se detuviera por un segundo, pero luego decidió ignorarlo. Esa era la prueba de que tenía razón.

—Mamá, ya me voy —anunció, sonriente, y miró con su cabeza en alto a sus hermanos boquiabiertos—. Más les vale portarse bien.

—Tomoka... —Su madre se veía tan sorprendida como sus hermanos, pero asintió con su cabeza, como si aprobase cómo se veía—. No vuelvas muy tarde.

Aunque esas palabras no la animaban, Tomoka prometió llegar temprano en la noche antes de despedirse y salió de casa una vez se puso de nuevo sus sandalias.

Ya en la calle, Tomoka estuvo atenta de sus alrededores como casi nunca lo estaba y eso solo reafirmó su sonrisa.

Usualmente no se preocupaba si alguien la estaba mirando o juzgando, excepto cuando estaba con Kotoha y era obvio que estaban observándolas —y comparándolas, sin duda—, pero hoy era diferente.

Hoy, las calles eran una pasarela en la que podía lucirse y aunque no estuviese deteniendo el tráfico, más de uno sí se había fijado en ella por largos momentos.

Incluso en la estación un par de chicos mayores que ella se acercaron para invitarla a tomar algo e ir a un karaoke y Tomoka pudo darse el gusto de decirles que ya tenía planes.

Y pensar que alguna vez Horio había dicho que nadie se interesaría en "alguien tan intimidante, gritona y poco atractiva". Ja, la próxima vez que discutiesen le echaría en cara, teniendo la certeza de que era cierto, que cualquiera que tuviese ojos notaría lo equivocado que él estaba.

Que alguien incluso le pidiese su mail durante el recorrido en tren confirmaba más que ella se veía más que bien, tal como había pensado al verse en el espejo, y ahora todos los que la habían visto lo sabían.

Pero faltaba la prueba de fuego.

Sin importar cuántas personas se quedasen viéndola o le pidiesen su número o su mail o una cita inmediata, no se sentiría satisfecha hasta ver la reacción de Kotoha.

No era como si quisiese o necesitase su aprobación cuando sabía perfectamente que era atractiva si se esforzaba un poco para hacerlo obvio. Tampoco estaba pensando en competir con ella; no era masoquista ni tonta, por lo que no entraría a una competencia perdida.

Aun así, quería dejarla boquiabierta o al menos ocasionar que Kotoha se quedase sin palabras, como a ella le pasaba con tanta frecuencia cuando veía a Kotoha.

Eso no era mucho pedir, ¿cierto?

Tomoka tragó saliva cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, sin atreverse a responder su propia pregunta, pero dispuesta a buscarla. Por eso, caminó hasta la banca en la que Kotoha estaba jugando con su celular mientras aguardaba.

—Así que esta vez sí llegaste a tiempo —dijo Tomoka en lugar de saludarla, parándose frente a ella con sus brazos en jarra, comportándose con toda la normalidad que podía a pesar de la expectación que tenía por la reacción de Kotoha.

Kotoha apartó su mirada de su teléfono móvil y la observó con fijeza, sin siquiera parpadear mientras la inspeccionó desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Era incómodo ser examinada de esa forma, pero Tomoka se mantuvo inmóvil y con su cabeza en alto. No tenía razones para dudar.

—Deberías vestirte así con más frecuencia —comentó Kotoha luego de lo que a Tomoka le pareció una eternidad, sonriéndole mientras le tomó una foto con su celular y se puso de pie—. ¿Vamos? —Sin esperar una respuesta, Kotoha la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a andar.

Esa reacción era menos de lo que había querido ver, pero bastó para hacerla sonrojar. Y sonreír, porque era un hecho que no tenía ninguna razón para perder su confianza, incluso estando junto a Kotoha.


End file.
